


Movie Night

by Cadele



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Lovesimon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadele/pseuds/Cadele
Summary: Bram comes round for movie night.





	Movie Night

The movie is almost over. Simon sighs, curled up on Bram's lap. He's not quite sure how he got there, just knows that he's tangled in his boyfriends arms while their legs encompass each other like vines. Bram's head is resting on Simon's shoulder, his lips just inches from Simon's neck. He can feel his breath, softly clapping his skin, eliciting wild goosebumps and shaken breaths from Simon. 

"You okay?" Bram whispers, close to Simon's ear.

"Yeah," Simon answer biting his lip to stop the wide grin beginning to spread across his red blush face. 

"I love it when you do that," Bram whispers, his lips just skimming Simon's ear.

"Do what?" Simon breaths out heavily. His heart is pounding as Bram's arms hold him tighter, and he shuffles so Simon's back is completely covered by his frame. 

"When you bite your lip like that," Bram whispers again, his lips now resting on Simon's neck. Simon swallows, his body is on fire with the tension between him and his... Bram. He bites his lip again, not quite able to stop the grin this time. 

Bram finally gives in and places a gentle kiss on his neck, Simon's eyes flutter close and Bram pulls him against his body even tighter.

"The movie..." Simon trails off, his reservations fluttering away like butterflies as Bram gently bites ear. 

"Forget the movie, Si," Bram says in low husky voice. He bites Simon's neck, this time a little harder, invoking a shy moan. A shiver ripples through Simon's body, electric, he turns slightly, letting Bram get his lips on his adams apple. 

"Bram-" he moans, as the other boy places an open mouth kiss. 

"Yes, Simon?"

**Author's Note:**

> love simon is amazing I want someone or myself to write a huge fanfic for it


End file.
